


Once Again, Clarke Forgives Everyone (and everyone forgives her)

by bellarkegriffin_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke gets the apologies she deserves, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, after 6X10, bellarke finally gets together, clarke forgives everyone, necessary conversations are had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are back from the woods and everyone takes the time to finally apologize for how they have acted. About damn time.





	Once Again, Clarke Forgives Everyone (and everyone forgives her)

**Author's Note:**

> So I skipped the part of whatever peace treaty might happen and any trouble that is coming for them as they return to Sanctum. All I cared about was the rest of spacekru realizing how awful they were to Clarke and her finally getting the respect she deserves. I don't think anything like this will actually happen, but that's what fanfiction is for, right? Enjoy!
> 
> P.S- Pardon my shitty title.

Clarke lays in her bed in Sanctum. Her body aches, but nothing compares to the emptiness in her head. After having two consciousnesses in one brain, getting back to normal seems impossible. Every thought she has feels like it bounces around the walls of her skull before she can fully process it. She is grateful Josephine is gone, but without the resistance, her brain feels too big for her own body. 

She wants to be out of here. Even taking a walk around the grounds would be fine with her. There is nothing to do in this room but stare at the ceiling or out the window. But Bellamy insisted, pleaded is probably more accurate, for her too stay in here and rest. From the shadows coming in under the door, she can tell just how serious he was in keeping her in. She knows he is right, that he sees right through her façade of being fine, but it feels so wrong to be doing nothing. For years there has always been something that needed to be taken care of. 

She starts pacing around her room unable to be in bed any longer. She looks around the room and admires the little knick knacks adorning the dressers and shelves. While holding some sort of ceramic object, the door flings open and a small person flies in. 

“Madi!” Clarke exclaims. They run into each other’s arms and Clarke can feel her tears streaming down her face along with Madi’s on her shoulder. Clarke pulls them apart but keeps her eyes on Madi’s. 

“We thought you were dead and then Bellamy said you weren’t but then you two were gone again and I didn’t know what was happening and now you are back but he wouldn’t let anyone in so you could rest and--” 

“Woah, Madi, breathe.” 

She takes in a big breath and lets it out to calm herself. Then she goes on, “I’ve missed you so much, Clarke.” 

“Tell me what happened,” Clarke says calmly. 

Madi tenses a bit and sits on the bed. She is avoiding looking into Clarke’s eyes, so Clarke takes her face and connects their gazes again. She gives Madi a sympathetic look that says _you can tell me anything._

“While you were...not you, I fell apart. The commanders in my head disappeared until only Sheidheda was left. He made me do things that I never would have even thought about doing. All I wanted was revenge for your death, but it escalated into something much worse.” She is crying again, and Clarke pulls her to her chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay. We are together again. And then later we are taking out that damn chip.” 

“Okay,” Madi whispers. 

“No, I mean it. Gaia will—wait, what?” 

“I have had enough of this and I don’t want it to ever become a problem again. Besides, the time for commanders is truly over now.” 

Clarke gives Madi a grin and says, “I am so proud of you.” 

“Do you think Jordan will ever forgive me?” 

“It might take some time, but he knows you didn’t mean to do it.” 

Madi releases a breath of relief. “I love you, Clarke.” 

“I love you, too. You should go get something to eat. Don’t worry about me, I’m not hungry.” Madi gives her a skeptical look, like she should grab her something anyways, but lets it go and walks out the door. 

Not two minutes after Madi leaves, an unexpected visitor enters her room. Turning to her other side on the bed, she finds Echo leaning against the closed door. Her eyes are the slightest bit red, as if she was crying not very long ago. 

“Hey,” Clarke mumbles because she doesn’t know what else to say. Echo doesn’t say anything for a few moments and Clarke thinks she is going to walk back out. Instead, she sits on the very edge of her bed and faces her. 

“I’m glad you are okay. That you are alive.” Clarke waits to respond because it looks like she is trying to say more but is struggling with what should come out. “We haven’t gotten a chance to know each other beyond our time on Earth. For most of the time, we were on different sides, so it’s understandable if you still don’t like me.” 

“Echo...” 

“I didn’t want to come in here, but I felt you deserved to know how much your sacrifice meant to me. What you did is something I don’t think I could have ever done. When we saw each other again, after six years of thinking you were dead, it was a miracle. I wanted to thank you way back then, but everything else happened,” her eyes go blank and Clarke can tell she is remembering their encounter in the valley when Clarke thought Bellamy was dead, “and I never got the chance again.” 

“It’s okay, I promise.” 

“It’s not, and none of us think it is. Everyone is going to come talk to you, if that’s okay. We all have things on our minds since you got back.” 

Clarke freezes thinking about the rest of the group. She doesn‘t know whether to expect cold shoulders or warm hearts. She is worried, but she is willing to endure it so she is at least hated a little less. “That’s fine. I want to talk to everyone, too.” She expects Echo to get up and leave, but she stays there staring at her. 

“There is one more thing. It’s about Bellamy,” Echo chokes out. “I’m going to talk to him before he comes in here, so I want you to know that you shouldn’t hold back anything you want to say to him.” 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks. 

There are a couple stray tears that she tries to wipe before Clarke sees them, but she is too late. “I mean that pretty soon there isn’t going to be anything stopping you two from being together.” 

Realization dawns on her. “No, I’m not--, we aren’t--,” 

“Please, spare me. I know you wouldn’t do anything on purpose to hurt me; neither of you would.” 

“Echo, I’m not going to be the one to split you up.” 

“You’re right. I am. I have seen this coming since we landed and Madi said you were alive. I have never seen two people love each other as much as you and him. Argue if you want, but it’s true.” 

Clarke gives up. She knows her feelings for Bellamy, but what she doesn’t like is she is ruining someone else’s relationship. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” she breathes. Then she does something completely unexpected. She hugs Clarke, but only for a couple seconds. Without saying another word, Echo leaves the room. 

Clarke sits on her bed and runs through the conversation she just had. Is Echo about to break up with Bellamy? She knows she should feel so much worse than she does and it’s killing her. Once again she is splitting up two people that have been together for years. She is about to step out the door to stop Echo, but the door is already opening. 

Emori steps one foot in the room and stops to hold the door open. She gives a half smile to Clarke before concentrating on something outside again. She is getting agitated and pulls another body into the room. To Clarke’s surprise, it’s Murphy. She definitely didn’t expect him to come see her so soon. 

Murphy enters but leans against the wall farthest away from her bed. Emori sits down in the same spot Echo left and says, “I’m so sorry for everything we put you through.” 

Clarke doesn’t say anything. 

“We had no right to treat you like that, especially with all you have sacrificed for us,” Emori continues. “We know you never meant to hurt us and the hard choices you made was to save the person you loved most.” 

“I’m hearing a lot of ‘we’ in this apology,” Clarke starts and looks over to the wall. “What do you have to say, Murphy?” He doesn’t look at her. 

“I’m sorry...” he whispers. She can tell his eyes are getting wet. 

“I bet you are, but I want more. I want an explanation.” Her voice cracks with sadness. She knows exactly how he feels, but she needs him to say it. 

He takes a shaky breath and explains. “When we discovered what they were doing and how they did it, that the hosts died with a new drive, we didn’t know you were gone. I was still mad at you for going against us in the valley. But then we figured out you weren’t you anymore. I felt sadder than I thought I would have felt given the previous situation, but it was there. The pit in my stomach told me how much I truly cared for my friend and then she was gone.” 

“Except I wasn’t.” 

“But I didn’t know that. When you—I mean Josephine, came to me with the deal for immortality, I wanted to say no. She killed my friend and I didn’t want anything to do with her. Then I thought of Emori and our life together. We have been through so much shit and anything could take either of us away at any moment. You know that better than all of us now. I thought you were already dead. That in some twisted way, you would want me to keep living. What I didn’t consider was the rest of the family’s feelings.” 

“What about after you realized I was alive? You were still going along with her plan to use the EMP and kill me.” 

The tears are freely spilling over his cheeks. “I know. At that point, the drives for me and Emori were so close that I kept telling myself ‘Just one last step’. I feel awful about what I did, and nothing will stop from getting your forgiveness, even if it takes years.” 

Clarke stands up from the bed. She doesn’t take any steps, just stands there and stares at him. “Come here,” she tells him. 

He looks at her but doesn’t move. “John, go,” Emori commands. He looks down and walks over to where Clarke is standing. His face is full of confusion, and he flinches when Clarke raises her arms towards him. Next things he knows, Clarke is holding him in a tight embrace. 

“I know why you did what you did,” she says into his ear. “I’m not going to lie and say that I’m not upset you were willing to kill me, but I hope you realize where I was coming from when I made those decisions against the rest of you all.” 

Muprhy’s body shudders with emotion and wraps his arms around her. 

“Madi was my world. She was all I had for six years and I had to do everything I could to protect her,” she speaks directly into his ear. 

“I get it now,” Murphy admits. 

Clarke pulls them apart and wipes away his tears. “Good. Never give up on staying alive, cockroach, just maybe do it in a better way next time?” 

That gets a chuckle from Emori, who has been sitting quietly on the bed. Pretty soon they are all laughing and she joins the two of the for a group hug. They all wipe their tears before Muprhy and Emori exit the room. 

The next person that walks in is someone Clarke isn’t particularly ready to talk to. 

Raven. 

Clarke sits back down and crosses her arms. When Raven turns towards her, she finds that scowl that has been plastered on her face since they landed here. _This is not going to be easy,_ she thinks to herself. 

“Welcome back from the dead,” is the first thing out of her mouth. She slides her back down the wall by the door and sits on the floor. 

Clarke slides down to lay on her back and stares at the ceiling again. There is only the sound of their breathing and the light breeze coming in the window. 

“I don’t know what to say, Clarke.” 

“An apology would be a nice start,” she spits at Raven. She knows she is being harsh, but Raven has been way worse to her since they woke up from cryo. 

“I know how unreasonable I have acted. It’s been exhausting hating you like this.” 

“So why do it?” 

Raven takes a deep breath. “When we were fighting McCreary and you went to his side, I felt so betrayed. I felt like you didn’t care about your friends anymore and that hurt like hell. I didn’t understand the bond you and Madi had.” 

“And now you do?” 

“I didn’t know you were gone until we got back from the Ring this last time, but based on how Madi has been acting because they killed you, I understand it better. We have been through things like this before. I get mad at you and your decisions, you do it anyway because you know it’s the right thing to do, and then I realize you were right and we make up.” 

“So what is stopping you from realizing I am right this time?” 

Raven rests her head in her hands. “I have already realized it. What I am most sorry for is that I didn’t think I would get to tell you. You died, Clarke. I didn’t know if you were coming back and if you didn’t, I would have shouldered that weight until I died myself. The truth is, no matter what situation we are in, you have always been the right person to handle things. I have never stepped up to make the kinds of decisions you have had to make. I am so incredibly sorry for how I have treated you for doing what you thought was best for the people you loved.” 

“I forgive you,” Clarke says quietly. She gets off the bed and sits next to Raven on the floor. Raven is crying big, heavy tears and Clarke wraps her arm around her sholders. Raven leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder and waits for her cheeks to dry. Ten minutes later, they get up and give each other a proper hug. 

When Raven opens the door to leave, the one person she has been equally waiting for and scared to face is standing on the other side about to knock. Bellamy is there with one fist in the air and the other hand holding a tray of food. He and Clarke make eye contact and Raven looks between the two of them. Noticing the tension, she finally leaves, and Clarke returns to her bed. When Bellamy moves out of the way for Raven, Clarke sees Echo wiping away tears. One look at Bellamy again and she knows what happened. 

Bellamy silently closes her door and sets the food down beside her on the blankets. “How are you feeling?” he asks in a gruff voice, not completely looking her in the eyes anymore. 

“I told Madi I’m not hungry,” she replies. 

“Well, you need to eat something, so I’m not leaving until you do.” 

“Why won’t you look at me?” she asks him. 

He is silent for a moment. He takes so long to answer that it seems he is going to just leave without saying anything at all. “I can’t get the image of you lying dead on that table out of my head. If I look at you, I’m afraid I will see that again. You were dead, Clarke. Actually gone from this world.” 

Clarke can hear his voice wavering, so she moves the food and sits next to him. It’s like their sides are glued together. 

“It’s okay, Bellamy. I’m here. I’m alive because of you.” She leans her head on his shoulder, and she feels his muscles tense for a split second before relaxing again. “And I don’t know what I can do to thank you for it.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” he breathes as he tucks his chin into his chest and clenches his hands together. 

Clarke reaches over and unclasps them so she can take one of them. She interlaces their fingers and says, “I can see something is wrong. What is it?” 

Bellamy releases a shaky breath, “Echo broke up with me. And I know it’s been coming, but having it actually happen doesn’t feel great.” 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke utters. She looks at him and it seems as if there is more he wants to say. Her heart is swelling of anticipation. She wants him to tell her how he feels. Even more so, she wants to tell him her feelings. But can she do that when he literally just went through a breakup? “Is there something else?” 

Bellamy turns his body to face Clarke, which forces her to do the same, but their hands never break apart. Her heart is racing, and she is sure it will beat out of her chest when he presses their foreheads together. 

“Clarke, when you were on that table with no breath leaving your lips and no heartbeat in your chest, I thought I was done for. I don’t know how I could have gone on without you. You are the true leader of our people, and I don’t think I could have done it alone.” 

She can feel the vibrations of his voice through every contact point of their skin. She hopes he can’t feel what that does to her body. 

“You would have been a great leader. You obviously did fine on the Ring for six years. I mean, from what I have heard, Murphy was a lot to handle and you did amazing. If you could deal with him, you could deal with anyone.” Her attempt at humor doesn’t work. 

“Nobody could be as great of a leader as you have always been,” he admits. She feels him scoot closer to her and it’s all she can do to keep her lips from his. She wants him so much. Her palms are sweaty as he joins their free hands so both of hers are enclosed in his. Their foreheads are still touching, and their breaths are mingling between them. 

“Bellamy, I have something I want to say.” 

“Can I go first?” She really wants to say what she needs to say before she chickens out, but the desperation in his voice stops her. She nods in response. 

“I have felt something for you for a very long time. You are the most selfless person I have ever met, and you are the first person to make me feel like I was ever wanted. That I was worth living. Everything I ever did was for Octavia. Until we landed on Earth. Then you came into my life and I have never regretted becoming best friends. But now there is more than just a ‘friends’ feeling here.” He pauses for a moment. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you, Clarke. I have for so long. And I want you to know--” 

Clarke can’t hold back anymore. This is what she wanted to say. With one swift motion, she crushes her lips to his. They are stiff with surprise for a second, but they soon melt into hers like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He releases her hands so he can take her hips in his. He pulls her onto his lap and the kisses become hungrier. His tongue makes brief appearances and he tastes so good. She feels his hands slip under her shirt and travel up and down her bare back while pulling her closer to his chest. 

They are pressed so close that a small gasp escapes her mouth. She knows it’s pain from the bruise on her chest, but she tries to hide it from Bellamy. There is no reason to worry him when she knows it will go away soon. 

No such luck. 

Bellamy’s hands pull away from her and he leans back so there is no upper body contact anymore. To Clarke, it feels like the wall between them is full water and not air. All she wants is his body against hers again. Her breathing is shallow and the electricity passing between them is almost unbearable. 

“Bellamy, what is it?” Maybe there is a different reason he stopped. 

“Show me,” he grunts. He isn’t looking at her directly, but at the spot he had pounded the life back into her. 

She takes his cheeks in her hands and lifts his gaze to hers. She almost breaks at the wetness of his eyes. Nothing has spilled over yet, but she is sure it won’t take long. 

“There is nothing to see because everything is fine.” 

“I need to know the damage I did. Please?” 

She slowly releases the air from her lungs and pinches the hem of her shirt. Raising it to her bra line, she feels the sharp intake of breath he takes. The injury is mostly purple and blue but has hints of yellow around the edges. 

“See the yellow? It’s healing. There is nothing wrong.” 

“I’m sorry for doing this to you,” he says. A couple tears break free from the dam in his eyes. 

“Don’t!” She is surprised by the anger in her voice. So is he based on the ways his eyebrows shoot up. She continues, in a softer tone, “Don’t you dare apologize for doing this to me. If you didn’t, I wouldn’t be here right now.” She finishes with a light kiss to his cheek, tasting the salt on it. 

“I guess you are right, but I still feel awful for hurting you.” 

“I would rather hurt than be dead.” This time she pulls him to her, but she can feel the tension in his body. “Relax, Bellamy. This will heal.” He seems to take the advice and she feels him loosen under her touch. 

He reaches behind him to grab the tray and set it on the ground. Some of the food slides off, but she doesn’t worry about it. Next things Clarke knows, she is lying on her back with Bellamy on top of her. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist and a slip of paper couldn’t fit between them. His lips are on hers, then her jaw, then the soft hollow of her throat. Flames ignite everywhere he touches her body. She wants this to continue, but something is stopping her. 

“Wait,” she whispers. Bellamy freezes just like moments before, so she quickly goes on, “I love you, Bellamy. And I want you so bad the desire is killing me. But I don’t want to ruin what we have. Let’s take it slow.” 

“Anything you want, you got it. You deserve the world,” he says before grazing his lips on her temple. 

“Right now, all I want is sleep,” she says. Clarke notices the small look of disappointment on his face. 

“Oh, okay. I will leave you alone then.” When he starts to leave, she grabs his wrist and pulls him down beside her. 

“Don’t leave. Please?” He does as asked and settles in next to her. She presses her back into his front and feels him press his face into her neck. 

“Before you kissed me, I wanted to tell you something.” His voice is partially muffled from his mount being buried in her hair, but she can still make out what he says. “I wanted to let you know that I’m not going anywhere. As long as I have a say, nothing is separating us again.” 

Clarke can’t help but smile at the declaration. “I love you so much, Bellamy.” She rests her hand on top of his that is on her stomach. She knows he is being extra cautious not to touch the bruise, but she doesn’t say anything. Eventually, his breath on her neck becomes slower and more regular. She falls asleep soon after with nothing but happiness blossoming in her heart and the emptiness in her head shrinking.


End file.
